The present invention relates to windshield wiper systems ensuring evacuation of the streams of water flowing over the windows or windscreens of vehicles, as well as cleaning of the surface through which one looks.
The windshield wiper systems are mounted on different types of vehicles and, in particular, on automobile vehicles of the car, lorry, coach type.
The present invention is applicable not only to the types of vehicles mentioned hereinabove, but also to any structure, mobile or not, presenting a windscreen of which at least a portion of the surface is covered by a wiper, such as boats or trains for example.